


The Coffee Table

by violettestars



Series: The Ties That Bind [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complete, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violettestars/pseuds/violettestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New town, new school for Sam. It's his fifth high school in three years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coffee Table

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a challenge at SPN_Verse. It is a prequel piece to Under Your Skin.

Fic Title: The Coffee Table  
Genre: Gen  
Pairing: Sam, Dean  
Rating:G  
Warnings/Spoilers: None  
Summary: New town, new school for Sam. It's his fifth high school in three years.

This was written for [](http://spn-verse.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_verse**](http://spn-verse.livejournal.com/) big bang.

The Coffee Table

Sam Winchester hated his life. John had dropped him and Dean in Ashland, WI after finding them a run down two bedroom apartment. Even calling the apartment run down was stretching it. The kitchen and bathroom had the same appliances and fixtures since the 1950's at least. They didn't even have a kitchen table, they had been eating all their meals on the coffee table. Sam could've over looked how depressing the apartment was if he had some privacy but the bedroom he shared with Dean was so small they barely had enough room to walk between the two double beds that were shoved in there.

Sam could tell the moment he stepped out of his bedroom that Dean wasn't very happy about being left behind on a hunt. Dean was sitting on the tattered brown couch with his feet up on the coffee table. He had a cigarette in one hand and mug of coffee in the other. He looked up at Sam grunting that there was a plate of eggs for him on the kitchen counter. Sam nodded and headed into the kitchen, he didn't feel like arguing. He just wanted to get to school and get the day over with.

Sam wasn't happy about having to be the new kid once again. He hated that he was constantly the new kid. This was his fifth high school in three years and it was supposedly his last. At least, that's what his dad promised him. Sam seriously doubted it. They never stayed in one place for too long and definitely not two years. Sam was at least thankful that he was starting on the first day of school and not in the middle of the semester but he wasn't about to go out of his way to make any friends.

Later that day

Sam made his way back to their apartment trying not to get his hopes up. He didn't want to admit that he liked this school. He enjoyed his first day of classes; his teachers were engaging and his classmates didn't pester him about where he was from. Which, for Sam, was a huge relief. He always hated having to lie about his background. He came home to find Dean with his feet up on the coffee table a bong in one hand and a beer in another.

“Dad's gonna kill you, Dean.”

“Dad's not here Sammy. I'm hungry. You hungry?”

“Yeah.......”

“Pizza or Chinese?”

“Chinese.”

Dean nodded as he got off the couch grabbing his cell phone and the menu. Sam dropped his book bag on the floor before he cleaned off the coffee table. He loved his brother but sometimes he couldn't believe they were even related. Dean had no ambition to do well in the real world; he never took anything seriously. It was all girls, cars, girls and hunting. Sam wished that Dean would for once take something seriously. Sam couldn't help the smirk that was pulling at the corners of his mouth as he listened to his brother place their order. He shook his head pulling out his school books while settling down in front of the coffee table.

About a half hour later Dean returned with their dinner. He pushed Sam's books off the coffee table to his little brother's protests. Dean smirked and ruffled his younger brother's hair, “Ah Sammy you're a gigantic nerd ya know that? It's time to eat anyways.”

“You're a JERK.”

“Bitch.”

Dean sat on the floor across from Sammy and pulled half of the cartons to himself. He snatched up a pair of chopsticks ripping the package open with his teeth. Sam huffed and rolled his eyes, “Don't you have any couth Dean?”

“What the hell is that?”

“It means having good manners or refinement.”

Dean looked up pulling a face, his chopsticks paused halfway to his mouth, “Nah, I ain't got none of that Samantha. So, how was school? Meet any hot chicks?”


End file.
